More than Friends?
by Gothika Faerie
Summary: A sequel to 'Friends or Enemies'. You can hate me for this. The summary's inside.


Title: More than Friends?

Summary: A sequel to 'Friends or Enemies'. After the whole massacre, Numbuh 3 starts going all soft on Toiletnator. She gives him delicious lunches, warm blankets, hot chocolate and most of all…..a lovesick smile that's always meant for Numbuh 4!! And she starts getting feelings. Feelings she hardly felt for any adult. And vice versa. Will a jealous Numbuh 4 get in their way? Not to mention, Mr. Boss's suspicions?

Genre: Humor/Romance

Rated: K+

A/N: You can kill me after this, okay?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Psst," Numbuh 3 beckoned Toiletnator to the bars with her index finger. She didn't want to arouse his inmate's suspicions. She hated having to communicate to him like this. Even after assisting her through 'World War 3', the KND didn't think that the Toiletnator should be released. They could still replay the memory of his 'Flushing-all-the-Rainbow-Munchies-cereal' performance on their anniversary. Saving a KND operative just wasn't enough to override his sentence. Numbuh 3 had pleaded for his parole but Numbuh 362 was firm. He wasn't going to be released no matter what. Toiletnator stuck his head just enough to talk to her.

"You shouldn't be here. The guards might accuse you of breaking me out," Numbuh 3 giggled at his theory. Blushing, she stuck out a thermos that was filled to the brim with hot chocolate. Toiletnator held a face of confusion as he plucked the thermos out of her dainty hand. Her blush radiating of her skin, Numbuh 3 explained "I wanted to thank you for the rose. Not to mention that this place is incredibly cold." She stared lovingly into Toiletnator's sparkling blue eyes. Green met blue connected by a simple gaze. Toiletnator was amazed; was this same kid who teased and taunted him on a regular basis? Was this the same kid who hung around that rebellious and unbelievably rude Aussie whom was his worst enemy? When had she turned so compassionate and friendly? Why had he never noticed that glorious curve of her healthy lips? Or the incredible depth of those glimmering emerald eyes?

Uncomfortable with the awkward silence, Numbuh 3 broke into conversation. "So….um…..Nice weather we're having, huh?" She faltered; this was probably the stupidest topic you could hold a conversation over. The weather at the Arctic Circle was either frigid and windy or windy and frigid. "Huh…what…I….what did you say?" Toiletnator stammered, embarrassed at all the thoughts he had been thinking; he couldn't admire a little immature delinquent. Not to mention, Numbuh 3 was a member of the KND. The KND would murder him if he so much as glanced suggestively in her direction. Numbuh 3 smiled, so he was just as nervous and scared as she was. "I was asking if you think if the weather is nice," She repeated. _Although that's the silliest thing ever to say here, _She added under her breath. "Well, he answered, knowing that wasn't going to impress her one bit. _Awkward. Awkward. Awkward oh and let's see, awkward. _He thought to himself.

Numbuh 3 knew she was making him nervous and uptight so she said a polite goodbye and bolted, trying to calm the fluttering and mysterious beat in her heart. She didn't even knew what that beat meant. Unless….blushing, she allowed that thought to evaporate from her head. No, that could never happen. Or could it? Toiletnator, however, was staring into space. Mr. Boss, who was his inmate, peeked at him from behind his newspaper. "What'd the brat want, Lou?" he asked, curious about their conversation. "Nothing," Toiletnator answered as he screwed open the thermos. The tantalizing scent of creamy melted chocolate permeated the entire jail cell. Showing the cup to Mr. Boss, he asked "Hot chocolate?"

Next Day…….

Numbuh 3 had grown more compassionate and loving to Toiletnator ever since. Once, when she was on catering duty, she was roughly piling pureed slop on the adults' plates until _he_ materialized in front of her. Smiling, she plucked the plate from his hands and replaced it with another. This plate had a broccoli-stuffed baked potato on it, a mug of 100 real apple juice and a scarlet rose nestled in a porcelain vase. Toiletnator blushed a flattered shade of pink which contrasted perfectly with his tanned skin. Numbuh 3 returned the smile. The other adults couldn't help but stare enviously. What were they, chopped liver?

"This is so unfair. We get puree of mystery meat and he gets a gourmet vegetarian meal," Knightbrace, even though he never used names, made it clear who he was ranting about. "Yeah, what does he have that we don't?" Mr. Boss inquired, glaring in jealousy at Toiletnator digging into his baked potato. He also watched Numbuh 3 sitting next to him and exchanging secret words with him. Mr. Boss's eyes widened. This was huge!! This was so huge!!!

After lunch…..

"Me and Numbuh 3? Together? Mr. Boss, usually I wouldn't say this but: are you out of your mind?!!" Toiletnator was incredulous at the fact Mr. Boss theorized that he might be courting her. Mr. Boss, his arms folded, examined Toiletnator. He knew something huge was blooming between them. What with the gourmet lunches and hot chocolate? If that thing that's gathering in the air is euphoria, he'll freak. I mean, one of his workers, heck the most loyal of them all courting a 10-year old brat? That wasn't considered a minor miscalculation; that was a miscalculation of major proportions!! "Listen, Lou, not that I don't trust you but that kid's been hanging on you like bait on a hook. She's acting like a mother hen and she thinks you're her newly-hatched egg," Mr. Boss explained, trying to hold in his anger over this newfound discovery.

"Don't worry. She's just being nice," Toiletnator assured although he couldn't help but feel his heart emit quick vivid beats. Ever since Numbuh 3 had showered all this V.I.P treatment on him, he started feeling strange. As though butterfly wings were beating their wing in his stomach. He also couldn't erase the memory of holding her dainty and soft hand. But he knew that was all in the past. She was trying to repay him for saving her and all. _Or was she? _

At the KND tree house…..

"Numbuh 3, for the last time, no fraternizing with the adults!!" Numbuh 1 lectured her after learning that Numbuh 3 had been secretly assisting Toiletnator in both nutrition and comfort. Numbuh 2 simply sighed. Numbuh 5 was wondering what on earth Numbuh 3 saw in that toilet-based loser. Numbuh 4 looked like a volcano all set to erupt!! He had been envious after learning about the origami rose Toiletnator had gave Numbuh 3. If that cruddy adult made a move on her, he'd pound the guy to a pulp. Numbuh 3, however, stayed stubborn as a mule. "He saved me. Can't I return the favor?" She inquired, letting her rudeness pour our. Numbuh 1 nursed his throbbing head in his hand. Why were Japanese girls so obstinate?

"Numbuh 3, he is still incarcerated because, via the KND rules, no parole is bestowed on whosoever ruined our anniversaries. It's the rules, okay?" He explained as though he were speaking to a newborn baby. Numbuh 3 folded her arms and stubbornly turned her head away. Numbuh 5 sighed; maybe a female can knock some sense into that empty vessel on top of her shoulders. Placing her hand on Numbuh 3's shoulder, she explained "Girl, its okay to be grateful but come on!! That guy doesn't know how to exit a telephone booth without a map! Let alone, like you." Numbuh 3 exhaled and, without another word, made a beeline for her room. Numbuh 4 immediately voiced his disagreement.

"What does Kuki see in that cruddy loser anyway? He acts like an idiot!! Sure, he saved her. And sure, he helped her a lot. And yeah, he gave her…..a rose. But come on?!!" Numbuh 4 flailed his arms wildly to emphasize his point. Numbuh 1 sighed in exasperation. Could Numbuh 3 be…..lovesick? Numbuh 1 immediately deleted that from his brain. Of course not!! Numbuh 3 would never hold affectionate feelings for an adult, let alone an adult so idiotic and gullible such as the Toiletnator. But maybe…..

Next Day……

"So where's your MINI girlfriend?" Mr. Boss inquired Toiletnator playfully. Toiletnator blushed deeply. "She's NOT my girlfriend. She's just being nice," Although, he himself was starting to doubt it, Toiletnator sorted out the facts. Numbuh 3 soon appeared, carrying some woolen blankets, knitted by her. The other villains chuckled as they saw Numbuh 3 handing him the blankets. "I didn't want you to get cold," Numbuh 3 explained, blushing until she was tomato red. Especially when the adults started to laugh uncontrollably. Toiletnator shot them an icy glare to shut them up. Numbuh 3 pretended to check her watch. _Although she doesn't have one. _"Oh, look at the time. Well, bye. Enjoy the blankets," And with that she skipped off, trying to calm that rapid pulsation near her heart. Later, a green with envy Numbuh 4 approached the Toiletnator.

"Listen, you cruddy loser, try one more thing with Kuki and POW!!" Numbuh 4 slammed his fist into his other hand for emphasis. Soon, he stormed off. _Okay, consider me both lucky and unlucky. _Toiletnator thought as he nursed his throbbing head in his palm.

Later…..

"You DID what?!!!!" Numbuh 3 nearly killed Numbuh 4 with her fiery pupils and loud voice. The latter was having a difficult time avoiding her flaming blaze. But he was furious. "Well, its good, isn't it? You've been paying that cruddy loser too much attention!! You act like such an idiot around him!!" Numbuh 4 flailed his arms frantically to apply emphasis. Numbuh 3 grew into volcanic proportions. She went berserk. "Listen, Wally!! My business is none of your business!! Get it?!" She boomed into his face. Numbuh 4 immediately cowered under her flaming outburst. As the fuming Japanese girl retreated, she couldn't help but wonder why Numbuh 4 hated it that she was assisting the Toiletnator. Sighing, she decided on visiting the villain one more time.

Later…….

"What are you doing here? Its 12 midnight," Toiletnator inquired as Numbuh 3 approached him, still fuming from the explosive argument with that Numbuh 4. She grabbed his hand through the bars with moist eyes. She was going to cry. "My friends don't trust you," She explained, her tears spilling. Toiletnator could take some blame for that; he had initially shown to the KND that he wasn't trustworthy at all. To be an adult was to be the anti-KND, the anti-delinquent. Numbuh 3's tears stained her green pullover, deepening the shade. Toiletnator lifted her chin so her emerald eyes met his sapphire ones. "It's okay. Just as long as you trust me." Checking around to make sure everyone had nodded off, he turned back to her. They started to move closer. Slowly, inch by inch, he kissed her cheek. Numbuh 3's heart pulsated rapidly at the feeling. Never had she been kissed. Family not included. Never. No one. Not even….Numbuh 4. Her eyes narrowed just at the memory of that rebellious Aussie. He hardly cared about her and her freaky desire for Rainbow Monkeys and other girlish things. Let alone like her. She gasped when the adult pecked her cheek again. Suddenly….."N-n-numbuh 3?" A stammering, Australian-accented voice asked.

A battle rages…….

"You cruddy, snot-nosed, stupid, moronic **LOSER**!!!" Numbuh 4 screamed as he pulled Numbuh 3 away from the Toiletnator. The adult was shocked at Numbuh 4's sudden appearance; the Aussie was on guard duty. As Numbuh 4 stormed to the jail cell, he was spouting every single insult imaginable. Numbuh 3 simply started shrieking which alerted all the sleeping adults in the Arctic Prison. Having everyone distracted, she pulled the alarm and the sirens started blaring. Soon, time shot past like a blur. Her last words before she blacked out were 'Forgive me'.

A few days later……..

"No, Numbuh 4!!" Numbuh 3 shouted as she sprung up in bed. She glanced down. She was dressed in a pure white hospital gown. The room resembled a hospital ward. It was. Inhaling air, she collaborated the memories of the battle. Her frown drooped even more at the memory of painful screams, bones breaking, and moans and…..oh the memory was just too painful. Sighing, she glanced on the counter next to her bed and her eyes lit up. On the counter was a creatively folded paper rose. But her happiness soured at the thought of Numbuh 4; would he forgive her?

At court……..

Numbuh 3 was charged for fraternization with an adult and she was nearly faced with decommissioning. Numbuh 4, however, managed to pull a few strings and her freedom was granted. Numbuh 3 was flattered and sat next to the Australian boy on the roof of the tree house to talk to him. "Umm….Numbuh 4? I wanted to thank you and I'm…..sorry?" She faltered as he watched Numbuh 4; he was still angry, she could tell. Numbuh 4 sighed deeply and he whirled around.

"Kuki, listen the reason I beat the cruddy loser was because….." _Here we go._ "I….love….you. I always had. Even when you bug me about Rainbow Monkeys, I still love you." Numbuh 3 was flabbergasted at this newfound discovery. Without a second thought, she hugged him. Numbuh 4 blushed a pink shade. Soon, he tilted his head and slowly, since the timing was perfect, kissed her….on the lips. Numbuh 3's heart could not beat faster. This felt more realistic. More natural. As though the fact they were kissing was real. Not just a myth. Pulling away, he couldn't help but shed tears. "Numbuh 4…..about the Toiletnator….I" Numbuh 4 held up a hand to cut her off. "Its okay, Kooks, I forgive you."

"I'm glad you two are happy," A familiar voice emitted from the surroundings. Numbuh 3 perked up and turned around. Toiletnator stood there with yet another paper rose in his hands. He was smiling. "Why, you cruddy..." Numbuh 3 calmed Numbuh 4 down before approaching the villain. She plucked the rose out of his hands. "I won't interfere any longer. I see that he deserves you no matter what a jerk he is," Toiletnator explained and took both their hands and connected them. Soon, he left. Taking part of Numbuh 3's heart with him. But still, Numbuh 4 was still part of her heart. Sometimes, love is complicated. But together with your best friend turned boyfriend, you can override those complications. Even when the third party is an adult.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Go ahead, throw all the stuff at me. I'm too happy to even bother!!!


End file.
